Face the truth
by Jillia Black
Summary: Oneshot Zutara After Firebending Masters. Finally it's time to face the truth.


Watch out! There are spoilers from the third season!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor his characters, only the will to write my ideas in a texteditor. Avatar: The last airbender © Nickelodeon.

.-..-..-..-.

Face the truth

By J.B.

.-..-..-..-.

I hate it when you laugh because you laugh about me. I hate it when you talk to me because you are mean. But when I finally decide to ignore you, I miss you, you are in my thoughts even when I'm firebending…

I can't stand your words, you hurt me, and the worst part is that you know perfectly what you do. I know you don't accept me anymore, this is the price of my betrayal, but can't you try to understand me???

I fell heavily in my bed and look straight into the sealing, I hate when the rocks reflect my thoughts and show me what I want to see: I see you. Sometimes smiling others showing me your anger, but the one I can't erase from my mind was an image of you kissing me.

I have to accept I fell for you, so how am I suppose to confess if you don't even listen to me?! You wanted to heal me and I betrayed you. Now you hate me and I love you. Uncle was so right! Destiny is a funny thing indeed.

I remember your angry face today, you scared me but not that I fear you, it is that I do need you. You calm me, you encourage me, you strengthen me. I wish you knew.

"Zuko" said a soft voice "Are you ok? Do you feel well?"

"Oh, it's you" answered quickly "Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"Well I felt your heart beating fast and I thought you were sick. A fever maybe" Answered Toph.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, thanks"

"You know, I can tell you are lying, well" She stoped for a second "Actually you are nervious!"

"No"

"Now you are lying"

"Ok, ok. Being interrupt by a child gets my nerves"

"Liar"

Zuko whispered something in a very bad mood, Toph was laughing hard so she couldn't hear but still she recognized his anxious face "You know, I apreaciate your concern but I really think you shouldn't ask anymore questions"

This got interesting for the girl

"Or what?"

"Or I… get mad"

"And you'll firebend me?"

"Of course no—maybe!"

"Yeah, right." She rolled her blind eyes "You know, you have to learn to lie, or at least to face the truth"

Zuko frowned "Enough"

"Is it for her?"

"What? No"

"Whatever" she was about to leave.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not for her" And she closed the door behind her.

As he stood in the middle of the room, his pale face turned into a variety of tones, the idea of confronting her was making him sick, but not telling anybody was worse. Another sight and he left his room, he evaded his meals because he hated how everybody gathered and shared food without him. But he needed something to eat after those firebending sessions.

He found out a very good smell when he was crossing a hall. Appa groaned as he approached and after a couple of blinks, he realized there was food for him. For a moment he doubted, then Appa licked him and Sokka appeared

"Guess you don't like it"

"What? Oh no, well, eh, is it for me?"

"Don't you want it?"

"Well yes, but… why?"

"Katara prepared the food today and she served 5 dishes, guess you were busy"

"I thought you didn't want me to be there"

"Then you are a fool" Answered a feminine voice making him shake

"I'm sorry"

Sokka looked both and silently moved towards the door, then he left.

"Don't be" She said about to leave

"Wait" He touched her arm and she whipped him away

"Get off of me"

"Please" he insisted "Please, Ka-Katara, don't go"

She turned slowly, shaking.

"What is it?" she asked aggressively, teary eyes.

"I said, I'm sorry" He repeated "I'm deeply sorry, and I know I won't change the past, because I can't, and because I don't want" She looked at him with anger

"Wha—"

"If Aang wouldn't vanished, the war would be on its course, I would be exiled and with no hope. And… we would have never met…" he said softly "I know it would have been a relief if my firebending--"

"I know I said that yesterday but I was upset and…" she stopped as she realized Zuko's distance "Stay back"

"Sure" he said immediately as he stepped back "Sorry"

"Ok, this is really weird"

"Why?"

"You are my enemy and we are sharing food, the temple, we are now talking!" she was getting mad "And I swore to myself I wouldn't talk to you"

"But I have--"

"Changed, I know" added quickly as he nodded "But, you are still a prince, I can't trust you anymore… you broke my trust"

"Let me change that"

"You can't, maybe after your father, you'll hunt me down, or Aang or everybody, what if you only use us…" She began to cry during her anger.

"I won't!" he defended himself "Please…"

"Don't look at me like that, I was about to make a mistake, back then in the cave, better than Iroh and Aang appeared"

"You would have waste that water on me I know" his face was sad "You know, thanks for the food, but I don't think I deserve it"

And he left.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

It was early when she woke up. The sky was dark and she felt remorse again. Why was she so weak about him. She stood up and went straight to the entrance for some air. In her way, she found Momo sleeping near Appa and she smiled, they both were part of the family but still they never had troubles about feelings…

Wait.

Feelings?

She blushed.

The air was fresh enough for her to relax a bit, she was so scared of accepting him, but Aang did, and so Toph, Zuko was never good at lying and her friend could tell those things, but the little earthbending master trusted the banished prince as well.

She hugged her knees, she didn't care of how noisy she could be…

"Who's there?" Zuko's voice.

"I-its me" said quickly a little scared too.

"Oh" answered immediately as he lighten up with a soft flame "Sorry, I don't mean to scare you"

"I didn't know you slept here"

"I don't" he said softly "I'm here to guard, I don't want surprises attacks"

"Well, thanks, but I'm sure Toph can-"

"I know she has many talents" he accepted "But I'm trying to help"

"Well, maybe we don't need your help"

"Stop it!!!" Katara shut her mouth "I know you hate me, I know you don't accept me, I know you would be happy if I die, but I'm here, trying to help, and to show you I HAVE changed. Since I was a child all I wanted was to…" He saw Katara's eyes and closed his mouth "Never mind, you don't have to know that…"

"Why not"

"Because you don't trust me and because is my life"

She shut her eyes and spoke clearly "You hurt me Zuko"

"Say again?"

"You broke your word, you did exactly what you told me you wouldn't do again. You betrayed us, no one knew about the cave, Aang saw us but never knew what we talked… and shared, so no one knows how deeply you hurt me… not even you"

Zuko touched her shoulder softly she didn't move, she was crying, covering her face between her hands, still Zuko got closer.

"That's why I want you forgiveness, that's why I said to you I am sorry. I'm telling you, I know I did a mistake, and so I can't ask anything from you… but your forgiveness. Please, I'm sorry, believe me, I beg you, forgive me"

Katara didn't show her face, they waited until her tears were over and she spoke.

"Zuko, I don't hate you" she said afraid to look up at him "I don't… hate you" She said sniffing. "I-I-I" more tears and this time, Zuko took one of her hands between his.

"Please, look at me" he requested as she obeyed "I rather burn myself to death before I hurt you again" He warmed a little her hand since she was cold. "I promised I'll teach the Avatar, but I am here because I want to, not because I have to, and also, I want to stay here because of you."

Katara opened her eyes as she realized his words "Zuko…"

"I---I need yo-your forgiveness" he said nerviously "because…"

"Yes?"

"You are…"

"What is it?"

Zuko closed his fist and breath "You are very important for me, I fell for you"

Katara closed her eyes and opened them hoping it was a dream, but it wasn't Zuko was there. Waiting her answer. And she forgot how to speak. She just saw his lips getting closer and finally felt her heart beating as they kissed.

* * *

**Liked it? Comment please!  
**


End file.
